


Live To Serve

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, Other, Oviposition, Serious Serious Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that time again. When the God Ryan served demanded a sacrifice. But this wasn't a normal sacrifice, as four college boys will soon find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live To Serve

**Author's Note:**

> This is some serious non-con, so heed those warnings. This was inspired by one of AH's Dead By Daylight stream where Ryan is trying to convince Jeremy, Gavin, Trevor, and Matt to let him kill them by going "You can go to spider heaven...and get filled with eggs".  
> Seriously, that's what inspired this.

Ryan grinned down at the man cowering on the ground. The moon was bright, a day or two more and it will be full, and the trees were different beautiful colors. A cool wind blowing by told him that fall was here.

October was a busy time for Ryan as many curious customers came by to look at his hunted woods, awed and amazed at his creepy hooks and the “real looking” blood. Ryan would laugh with the old couples and play with the teenagers and scare the children. Then, as the hour got late, he would select a few to stay and participate in a special ceremony.

People loved that bit.

Of course, no one ever suspected that by special ceremony, he was talking about the ceremony to his God, Pauk, a great spider like creature. And that by participating in the ceremony, he meant making _them_ the sacrifice.

The man who cowered below him was part of a group of college kids that had decided to get in the Halloween spirit this year, spending the entire tour trying to scare each other. Ryan had noticed with slight amusement that his friend, the blue haired one, seemed to be the best at it, the other three more flighty and jumpy.

They were also perfect for the kind of sacrifice Pauk demanded tonight. Which was why Pauk had hand selected them, whispering his desire in Ryan’s ear.

Ryan had to hand it to them, these boys gave him a run for his money. Especially Blue-Hair. Jeremy, Ryan thought he heard the others call him. And the one before him was Trevor. Ryan’s grin widened as the boy whimpered, trying desperately to crawl away. Trevor wasn’t seriously hurt, just a little tap to his legs. Pauk didn’t want these ones damaged.

Bending down, Ryan grabbed Trevor around the waist and hefted him over his shoulder. Whistling, he walked back to what he lovingly referred to as the “murder room”. Really, it was the place Ryan made his most important sacrifices to Pauk. A small building on the end of his property, nice and pretty on the outside, that had one room and stairs that lead to a basement, the before mentioned “murder room.” Four hooks stood in the middle, old but well taken care of. While the entire land was covered in his sacrificial hooks, these ones had a direct link to Pauk while the others were for his minions.

Three of the hooks already had struggling bodies on them. Ryan had to admit, this particular sacrifice wasn’t his favorite when it came to preparing the sacrifices, even though he got heavily reward for it by his God. That was mostly because he couldn’t harm them, which meant he couldn’t put them directly on the hook. No rewarding sound of piercing flesh or spray of blood or loud cries of pain.

Oh well. He could always settle his need for bloodshed tomorrow.

“Hello, lovelies.” Ryan sang out.

The three boys stopped all movement before they started struggling harder against the ropes binding them to the hooks and shouting obscenities at him inbetween checking to see how Trevor was.

“Oh please stop.” Ryan begged, but his tone betrayed that he didn’t really care as he started to secure Trevor to his hook. “Pauk won’t like it if you hurt yourself. And you don’t want to sadden Pauk, would you?”

“I don’t give a fuck what Puk or Paek or who the fuck wants.” Jeremy shouted. He seemed to be the mouthiest out of the group. And the sneakiest. It took Ryan forever to catch the little pest, who ran around freeing his friends and trying to open the doors leading to the outside. Ryan would be lying if he said it hadn’t thrilled him a bit, the chase and the challenge.

“Oh you will.” Ryan assured him, finishing up with Trevor before moving over to Jeremy and giving him a pat on his check. His eyes roamed over his straining muscles and bright eyes. This one was fit. If Pauk hadn’t wanted him, Ryan might have had a good time with him. “You four should feel special. Pauk personally picked you.”

“What for?” The British one, Gavin he thought. Jeremy had called it out when Ryan had grabbed Gavin from behind.

“It is the Great Eight-Legged One’s time for when he wishes to create more of his children and has chosen you four to be his bearers.”

“What?” The scraggly, bearded one (Matt was shouted when he grabbed that long hair and pulled him into the dark) screamed.

“It is a great honor. I remember when the Great One chose me to be his bearer.” Ryan’s voice was dreamy, mind going to past memories. Ryan had always served Pauk, had learned the religion from his father, and Pauk had always been good to him but Ryan’s time as a bearer was possibly his favorite. It was too bad he had grown too old for it, hence why Pauk had asked for young healthy people to play the part of bearer. “If you’re lucky and you please Pauk greatly, you might end up in the same high position as me.” Ryan puffed out a chest, happy to boast about his rise in the ranks to Sacrificial Picker.

“You can’t be serious.” Jeremy said, on the verge of crying. Or laughing. Ryan couldn’t tell. “Please tell me your joking.”

Ryan tilted his head. “Why would I joke about being a bearer?”

“We can’t possibly go through with this. I mean, we’re guys. We can’t bear anything.” Trevor threw in.

“The Great Pauk can do many mysterious things. And he will make sure you know all the pleasures he can bring.” Ryan’s grin was dark before he turned around and started walking up the stairs. His supplies were back in at his house, hidden away from curious gazes. “I would take a look at the situation you are in, boys, and take it as the blessing it is. Because you don’t have much of a choice on if you get to go through with it.”

~

A jar of water, sprinkled with the blood of Pauk. A bone, from his father who died as he lived, serving Pauk. Hair from Pauk, trusted with the Sacrificial Picker so that they could contact Pauk. And salt, substance made of Earth with the blessing of the Gods. These were the ingredients Ryan needed to call on his God. With the salt, he drew a circle and then flicked the water inside of it. Then he placed the bone inside. Lastly, he lit the hair on fire and drew the sacred symbols with the smoke over the bone.

All the while the boys screamed and begged for anyone to come and save them.

Ryan sat crossed legged before the circle, eyes closed ant totally at peace with himself. He could sit like that for hours, waiting for his God. Today, Pauk only made him wait about thirty minutes.

“My dear follower, you’ve done well.” The voice came from the shadows, low and gravely and so, so pleased, silencing the cries of the bound boys. Ryan smiled before opening his eyes.

Humans were not allowed to look on Pauk’s true form. That was for those that ascended to his heaven. Instead, Pauk showed up in his mostly humanoid form. The God was well over seven feet, with dark sharp hair covering every inch. Bright red eyes, four of them, glanced over the forms of the men Ryan had secured for him. Eight thin arms, four on each side, sprouted from the form along with his two legs. Usually Pauk wore a dark colored cloth but today he appeared completely naked, showing off his muscles and thick dispenser, which was nestled among the hair between his thighs. Pauk didn’t need clothes for his sacrifice today.

Ryan watched, unmoving, as Pauk inspected his bearers. The eight hands touched every single inch of their skin, no matter how hard they squirmed, feeling out their wellness. They all gave a squeak when the God cupped their genitals and grabbed their ass, but Gavin’s was almost pained.

Pauk frowned. “This one had been injured here.”

Ryan’s heart stuttered and the follower bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Great One. I had not realized.”

Pauk continued to feel up Gavin, spreading his legs and ripping apart the salmon colored shorts. Stopping for a second, Pauk focused all four eyes on the injured area, turning Gavin this way and that. Finally, he gave a fang filled grin. “Ah, you poor one. Someone injured you. But through Pauk’s kindness, I will save you.”

“I-I-I don’t want to be saved.” Gavin blubbered, trying to close his legs.

Pauk leaned, enveloping Gavin in all of his legs. “You will, little one. I will make sure of it.”

“Pauk saves all.” Ryan added.

“Pauk saves all.” Pauk repeated, giving Gavin another squeeze. The God moved on to the others, taking his time to rid them off all their clothes. Ryan had offered many times that he would be more than happy to remove them so as it wouldn’t be a bother to the God, but Pauk insisted. The God liked unwrapping his presents.

“These are all fine bearers.” Pauk finally declared. He beckoned Ryan closer. Ryan gladly went. The God cupped Ryan’s face with four of his hands, lifting the human’s head so Ryan fully looked at him. “You have, once again, pleased me greatly, my follower.”

“I live to serve.” Ryan was always breathless when he was this close to his God. He lived by those words and would do anything the God asked of him.

“You have proven those words true time and time again. But I fear my legacy will die with you.”

“No.” Ryan vehemently denied. He couldn’t imagine a world without Pauk.

“Sadly, you are one of the last of my followers. And I know your interest lies more with the men. You will not bear me followers. With you, my memory will go.”

“How can I help, Great One.”

Pauk turned to look back at the sacrifices. “As a reward for being so devoted, you will help with my laying. And then, when they bear the required children, you will turn these lost ones into my followers.”

Ryan’s breath caught. “My Great One! I’m-I’m so honored.”

“I know you are.” Pauk’s stare was intense. “Grow my following, dear one. With you, I will be large again.”

~

Ryan waited patiently to the side as Pauk commenced with the bearing ceremony. Since this time, it was all men that Pauk had decided on, the God first needed to change them. Ryan did not know what the God did every time the God bent down to whisper into the skin of their stomach. But he did smile as each gave a cry when Pauk bit into the flesh. The poison would take care of the pain.

With that done, Pauk went to work. Ryan watched with glee as the four experienced the same delight he had all those years ago. Trevor was first. Pauk lifted his body up, which had gone lax as the poison took hold, and spread his legs. Brining the body closer, Pauk’s dispenser wiggled forward. Trevor gave a weak cry as the dispenser twitched against his hole.

With one, long thrust, Pauk speared him open. Pauk hissed, praising how tight the other was. “A virgin in the way of pleasure? Excellent, excellent. I have picked well.” Once Pauk had made sure that his dispenser was entirely incased, he stood still and waited.

Trevor was trembling, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. “W-Wh-What’s going on?” He was slurring, head slowly rolling to the side. Ryan could see a bit of drool reflecting in the light. Even as he watched, the picker saw the young man’s eyes dilating. The poison was starting to kick in. Soon, they would all feel nothing but pleasure.

Suddenly, Trevor gave a light kick. “What’s that? What is touching me-no! Please, don’t let it go-ah!”

“That is the brood you would carry.” Ryan answered, eyes hungrily eating up the sight of the slight budges in Pauk’s dispenser. “The first of many.”

Trevor’s cry as the egg breached his rim echoed around the room.   

~

Ryan grunted, his hips slapping against the plush ass beneath him. It was that time of the day, where it was his job to make sure every egg was fertilized. A couple of days after Pauk laid his eggs, Gavin, the body he was thrusting into now, was showing signs of a brood going right. The Brit’s stomach had swelled, almost bloated. Ryan would wager a guess that almost all the eggs Pauk had laid in Gavin had been fertilized.

That didn’t mean Ryan couldn’t make sure. Grinning down at the glazed eyes staring back at him, he gave an extra hard thrust. Anything for Pauk.

The two of them were in another secret room of Ryan’s. This one had been a little more worn down than his murder room, mostly because this room hadn’t been in use since his own birthing days. With a little clean up, after his first bout of breeding the boys and making sure they were secured, the room was starting to look almost like new.

If what Pauk had whispered to him before the God had left, this room would be seeing a lot more use.

All four boys laid in cots, made of sturdy wood and covered in the softest material Ryan could buy. Ryan had stopped cuffing them to it as the boys were too full and drugged out to try for an escape. The picker would make sure, by the time they could leave, that they wouldn’t want to.

Lifting Gavin’s leg up to wrap around his waist, he brought the other closer to him and rutted faster. Gavin was making little noises, one hand on his stomach while the other gripped his blankets. His cock bounced against his skin, cum already cooling there. That had been the second time Gavin had cum today.

“Good boy.” Ryan grunted. “You’re such a good boy. Your brood will turn out to be fine and healthy. Thank Pauk for the happiness you are receiving now.”

“Thank you, Pauk.” Gavin moaned out.

A few thrusts later and Ryan had buried himself deep, coming hard. “Good boy. Good boy.”

Once he had cleaned up himself and plugged Gavin up, so that his cum had all the more chance to fertilize, Ryan did his rounds, checking in on the others.

Trevor was doing even better than Gavin, his belly fully rounded. Ryan probably didn’t need to fertilize him anymore, but he had found that the constant pleasure was making the boy come along more quickly in getting him closer to Pauk. Ryan ran his hair through Trevor’s thick, black hair and smiled at the nuzzle Trevor gave back. While he might not be a good Sacrificial Picker, because of his slight frame, Ryan could see him becoming a good Trapper and helping Ryan in his hunts. He might make Gavin one too, though he planned to keep the Brit as a bearer a little longer than the others.

Jeremy’s body wasn’t as well fit as the others to be a bearer, too muscular to allow for the expansion of the eggs. But Ryan could see how Jeremy, even now so full of drugs, tracked his movements and couldn’t help but shiver. This one would make for a fine Sacrificial Picker. He’d ask Pauk to release Jeremy from his bearer services early so Ryan could get to training him.

Matt was somewhere in the middle. He wasn’t doing as well as Trevor and Gavin but not as badly as Jeremy. His stomach showed only the barest hint of swelling. Ryan figured that this one would make a good groundskeeper, helping Ryan with the upkeep of the buildings and hooks and, most important, making sure no one got away from their hunts.

Done with his rounds now, Ryan turned for the door, whistling as he left. It was almost sundown and he needed to greet the newest customers who wanted a tour. But his mind was already thinking of later and who he was going to breed next and of tomorrow when he really got their Pauk training going. The killer found himself liking the boys more and more. He could only imagine how’d he feel when they fully become followers of Pauk.

After all, Pauk saved all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
